Algum Dia
by Bela F
Summary: Como as lembrancas de uma pessoa que te fere pode refletir no seu presente? Ravena nao sabe a resposta. Mas uma musica e um grande amigo podem ajudala a encontrar essa resposta. 1ª fic postada aqui participacao especial: Dora Delacour


Falas e escrita

_Musica cantada por personagem_

**_Song_**

* * *

**_ALGUM DIA_**

Só pra se animarem um pouco, os titãs resolveram ir a pizzaria.

- Nada como saborear uma deliciosa pizza na companhia dos melhores amigos. – disse Estelar saindo do Carro-t.

- E mesmo. – começou Robin já fora do carro. – Foi bom o Mutano dar essa idéia, precisamos relaxar um pouco.

- Eu consigo muito bem relaxar, em casa. – disse Ravena no tom costumeiro, rude e com pouco caso.

- Ah, deixa disso, Rae. – diz Ciborg passando a chave no carro – Vai ser divertido.

- Hun, to sabendo. – disse ela começando a andar em direção a pizzaria.

Naquele dia, Ravena estava insuportável. Com o humor pior do que costume. E os titãs notaram isso. Mas Robin percebeu o que ninguém percebeu. Ela estava triste.

Na pizzaria, eles notam uma coisa nova.

- Olhem ! – começa Estelar apontando para um aparelho – Que aparelho estranho e esse ?

- Não e estranho. – começa Robin – E um aparelho de karaoke.

- Kara o que ? – diz Estelar confusa.

- Karaoke – diz Ciborg.

- Que o que ? – pergunta a alienígena.

- Karaoke, Estelar. – diz Robin.

- Kara de quem ? – ela pergunta ainda mais confusa.

- Cara, que rolo. – diz Mutano com as mãos na cabeça.

- Para, para, para. – começa Ravena entrando na conversa que a pouco, lhe parecia confusa e muito, muito idiota. – Vocês só estam deixando-a mais confusa a cada explicação.

- E verdade. – dizem Robin e Ciborg juntos e rindo.

- Estelar, presta a atenção. Isso, isso aqui, e um aparelho.

- Ha ...

- Que se chama karaoke. Entendeu ? – disse Ravena já com uma cara de ou quer que eu te explique melhor ? .

- Han ... entendi. – disse a alienígena um pouco assustada.

- Ótimo. – ela começou a andar e se sentou em uma mesa. – A que horas vocês pretendem pedir essa pizza, eu to com fome.

- Agora. – diz Robin.

- Anh.

Logo Ravena emburrou a cara e ficou ali, quieta e queixando-se de si mesma.

Por que eu não trouxe um livro ?! - ela pensava.

Os titãs comeram a pizza, conversaram bastante. Ate que algumas pessoas vão cantar no karaoke, chamando assim a atenção de Estelar, que pergunta:

- Por favor. – começa ela delicadamente.

- Esse jeitinho da Estelar, simplesmente irritava Ravena. Como alguém podia ser tão ... tão ... tão educadinho.

- Fala Estelar, que foi agora. – disse Ravena.

- O que aqueles terráqueos estam fazendo com o aparelho? – ela pergunta cada vez mais confusa.

- Cantando. Pra minha infelicidade. – responde Ravena levando a mão a sua orelha direita.

- Ah, deixa de ser implicante, Rae. – disse Robin.

- Eu ?! Implicante?! – diz ela pondo a mão no peito com cara de ofendida – Assim você me ofende.

- Ah, Ravena , ate que eles cantam bem. – comenta Ciborg.

- Vai nessa. – disse ela saindo da personagem e encostando as costas na cadeira em que estava sentada.

- Eu sei porque a Ravena tá tão chata hoje.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Mutano, Ravena quase deu um pulo da cadeira.

- Por que ? – pergunta Ciborg.

- Porque ela tá de ...

- Fica quieto, Mutano. Não fala que depois vai ser ruim. – disse Robin levando seu copo de refrigerante ate a boca.

- E mesmo, Mutano. – diz Ciborg.

- Mas eu vou falar mesmo assim. – disse ele.

- Então tá. – disseram Ciborg e Robin juntos.

- O que ? – pergunta Estelar.

- Ravena esta de T-P-M.

- O QUE QUE VOCE FALOU ?!

- Nos avisamos. – disse Robin.

- Olha aqui verdinho. Você não **sabe **o que e T-P-M. Você **nunca me viu**, de T-P-M. E acho melhor não **querer me ver** de T-P-M. OK ? – dizia ela se levantando e se aproximando devagarinho do mutante.

- OK. – concordou o mutante morrendo de medo.

- Que bom. – após dizer isso, Ravena voltou para seu lugar ainda olhando Mutano com aquela cara de não mexe comigo.

- O que e T-P-M ? – pergunta Estelar.

- Depois... depois a Ravena te explica. – disse Robin.

- Eu por que ? – ela pergunta com cara de por que eu ?.

- Como eu vou explicar pra ela ?

- E eu que sei ?

- Você e menina.

- E daí ?

- E daí que você que tem T-P-M. Não eu. Ih...

- Robin.

- Eu.

- NUNCA DIGA PRA UMA GAROTA QUE ELA TEM OU ESTA DE T-P-M !!!

- Ta.

- Acho bom !!!!

- Vamos parar com esses assuntos ? – pergunta Ciborg.

- Vamos. – disse Ravena.

- E então vamos cantar. – disse Mutano.

- Vamos. – disseram todos menos Ravena.

Todos foram, mas Ravena ficou na mesa.

- Que idiotice. - disse Ravena para si mesma.

Os titãs se divertiam muito. Eles cantaram bastante. Ate que Robin vai ate Ravena.

- Sim ? – disse Ravena com um sorrisinho riscado e bem falsinho para o amigo.

- Você não vai cantar ?

- Quem ? Eu ? haha . dsdsds. Não mesmo.

- Ah, Ravena, deixa disso, garota. – diz Ciborg se aproximando junto com os outros.

- E. E tão divertido. Cantar e a melhor jeito de expressar seus sentimentos e sua alegria. – dizia Estelar.

- Ravena não sabe cantar... Ravena não sabe cantar... – cantava Mutano.

- Não sei quem foi o idiota que te falou isso. Devia ser mais idiota que você.

- Ravena não sabe cantar... Ravena não sabe cantar ... Ravena não sabe cantar... - os outros titas tambem cantavam.

- AH ! Ta bom !

E assim, Ravena se levantou e foi em direção ao karaoke. Ela escolheu a musica.

- E ela foi. – diz Ciborg.

- Ravena odeia quando dizem que ela não pode fazer algo. – disse Robin para o amigo Ciborg.

Então a musica começou:

_Fue encontrarme en tu mirada _

_y sentirme enamorada_

_era menos frágil junto a ti._

_Pero todo era mentira_

_te marchaste de mi vida_

_y me perdí..._

_y me perdí..._

_Sigue vivo tu recuerdo_

_me hace daños si te pienso_

_estoy triste, pero estoy de pie._

_Aunque me hayas olvidado_

_sé que tarde o más temprano_

_vas a entender, o cuánto te amé._

_Algún día sin pernsarlo_

_me vas a extrañar despacio._

_Algún día, una mañana_

_sentirás que te hago falta._

_Y en tu interior_

_vas a sentir amor_

_nadie sabe lo que tiene_

_hasta que al final..._

_Lo pierde._

- Ravena canta muito bem. – comentavam todos que estavam na pizzaria.

_Cada vez que vuelvo a verte_

_no lo niego_

_aún me duele._

_Pero sé que un día estaré bien._

_Aunque me hayas olvidado_

_sé que tarde o más temprano_

_vas a entender cuánto te amé._

_Algún día sin pernsarlo_

_me vas a extrañar despacio._

_Algún día, una mañana_

_sentirás que te hago falta._

_Y en tu interior_

_vas a sentir amor_

_nadie sabe lo que tiene_

_hasta que al final..._

_Lo pierde._

_No_

_Algún día sin pernsarlo _

_me vas a extrañar despacio._

_Algún día, una mañana_

_sentirás que te hago falta._

_Y en tu interior_

_vas a sentir amor_

_nadie sabe lo que tiene_

_hasta que al final... Lo pierde._

_Lo pierde_

Todos a aplaudiam. Uma lagrima rola no rosto de Ravena, mas ela a enxuga e se vira para os amigos titãs e disse:

- Satisfeitos ? – disse os encarando com os olhos cheios dagua.

- Ravena . . .

- Eu quero ir embora.

- Vamos embora. – disse Robin aos outros titãs.

Então eles foram pro carro. Ravena estava quieta, triste demais pra dizer qualquer coisa.

O caminho para a torre foi calado. Mas os titãs conseguiam ouvir Ravena fungando um pouco e a viram enxugando as lagrimas.

Eles chegaram na garagem da torre.

- Ravena...

Ela nem ouviu o resto da fala do líder e se transfigurou em um corvo e foi direto pra janela de seu quarto.

_**Fue encontrarme en tu mirada**_

_**y sentirme enamorada**_

_**era menos frágil junto a ti.**_

Ao chegar em seu quarto, ela se jogou na cama e não pode conter as lagrimas.

_**Pero todo era mentira**_

_**te marchaste de mi vida**_

_**y me perdí...**_

_**y me perdí...**_

Ravena se lembrou de uma pessoa que não queria se lembrar **nunca mais**.

**_Sigue vivo tu recuerdo _**

**_me hace daños si te pienso_**

**_estoy triste, pero estoy de pie._**

- Malchior.

**_Aunque me hayas olvidado_**

**_sé que tarde o más temprano_**

**_vas a entender, o cuánto te amé._**

La embaixo, os titãs estavam muito chateados, principalmente Robin.

Ele sabia exatamente o porque da tristeza da Ravena.

_**Algún día sin pernsarlo**_

_**me vas a extrañar despacio.**_

_**Algún día, una mañana**_

_**sentirás que te hago falta.**_

_**Y en tu interior**_

_**vas a sentir amor**_

_**nadie sabe lo que tiene**_

_**hasta que al final...**_

_**Lo pierde.**_

- Tadinha da Ravena. – comentou Estelar.

- Eu só queria saber por que ela ficou tão triste. – disse Mutano.

- Deve ser pela emoção, a musica que ela escolheu e linda e muito tocante. – começou Ciborg - Você não acha, Robin? Robin ? ROBIN !

- Hum... oi.

- Viaja não, cara. – diz Mutano.

- Você não acha que a musica mexeu com a Ravena ? – pergunta Ciborg.

- E. Muito.

_**Cada vez que vuelvo a verte**_

_**no lo niego**_

_**aún me duele.**_

_**Pero sé que un día estaré bien.**_

- Por que ? Por que ?

Ravena não parava de chorar ate que ela se levanta e vai ate o baú onde se encontrava o livro onde ele estava aprisionado. Ela o pega e o abre. E vê a imagem dele. E passa sua mão esquerda em cima da figura.

**_Aunque me hayas olvidado_**

**_sé que tarde o más temprano_**

**_vas a entender cuánto te amé._**

Toc-toc

- Quem e ?

- Sou eu, Ravena.

- Robin ?

- E.

Ravena enxuga as lagrimas e abre a porta. Robin se depara com uma Ravena triste, deprimida e frágil.

- Ravena, eu queria me desculpar com você. Eu não devia Ter te forcado a cantar. Me perdoa ?

- Robin. – ela começa a chorar de novo.

- Ravena.

Eles se abraçam.

_**Algún día sin pernsarlo**_

_**me vas a extrañar despacio.**_

_**Algún día, una mañana**_

_**sentirás que te hago falta.**_

_**Y en tu interior**_

_**vas a sentir amor**_

_**nadie sabe lo que tiene**_

_**hasta que al final...**_

_**Lo pierde.**_

- Faz exatamente um ano hoje.

- Por que ele fez isso comigo ? Por que ?

Ravena chorava nos braços de Robin, mas se sentia segura.

- Não chora mais. – disse ele procurando o olhar de Ravena num gesto delicado, ele tocou o queixo dela e trouxe seu olhar para si mesmo. – Ele não merece suas lagrimas. Ele não te merece.

- Robin, eu. . .

- Você sempre pode contar comigo, sempre. – disse ele a abraçando novamente.

Ravena aceita esse abraço. Ela se sentia muito bem ao lado de Robin. Seu abraço a fazia se sentir diferente ...** Especial .**

- Robin, obrigada. Por tudo. Você e uma pessoa incrível e que me faz sentir que nunca serei abandonada ou **enganada **por você.

- Eu nunca te faria sofrer, Ravena. **Nunca**.

Eles permaneceram abraçados por um bom tempo. Ate que Robin a pergunta:

- Você esta melhor ?

- Estou. Graças a você. – disse ela o olhando, mas ainda abraçada com ele.

Robin sorriu.

Eles se olharam profundamente. Ate que seus rostos foram se aproximando um do outro. Eles se beijam.

_**Algún día sin pernsarlo**_

_**me vas a extrañar despacio.**_

_**Algún día, una mañana**_

_**sentirás que te hago falta.**_

_**Y en tu interior**_

_**vas a sentir amor**_

_**nadie sabe lo que tiene**_

_**hasta que al final... Lo pierde**_

Um beijo puro e sincero. Robin pegou levemente o rosto dela. E Ravena fez o mesmo em Robin. O beijo termina e Robin diz :

- Ravena, me desculpe. Não foi minha intenção me aproveitar do seu momento de fraqueza. Me perd...

- Shsh. Você não se aproveitou de mim, Robin. Eu senti que você foi sincero comigo. – disse ela com seu dedo nos lábios dele.

Toc-toc

- Robin. Ravena. – chamavam os titãs do lado de fora do quarto da Ravena.

- Fica entre a gente ? – ela pergunta a Robin.

- Fica entre a gente. – e ele da um selinho nela.

Eles abrem a porta e recebem os outros amigos titãs com um sorriso.

Logo, os titãs tiveram um abraço grupal que fez Ravena ficar muito feliz.

_**Lo pierde.**_

Fim.

* * *

Oioi gente,

por favor, manerem comigo, sou novata.

Desculpem alguns erros, meu teclado tah com um probleminha. Essa eh a minha 1ª fic postada ake.

Podem esperar pq vem MUITO +, ok ?!

Beijok e ... REVIEWS plix, rs.


End file.
